Hotel Room
by tigga123
Summary: 'She knows it's wrong , wrong on so many levels, but she can't help it. Dark hair covers a peaceful face and she brushes it behind the slumbering woman's ear. She knows and she understands that they shouldn't be doing this...'


She knows it's wrong , wrong on _so many_ levels, but she can't help it. Dark hair covers a peaceful face and she brushes it behind the slumbering woman's ear. She _knows_ and she _understands _that they shouldn't be doing this, especially as one of them is a supposed threat to the Warehouse, but goddamit! How would _anyone_ be able to say no if H.G Wells looked at you as if she wanted to devour you right there and then?

It's not Myka's fault the other woman can charm and flirt her way through any situation and it's most certainly _not _Myka's fault that Helena turned those charms on _her_. She tried to resist, she really did (for about half a second) but Helena found that _spot_ behind her ear and Myka knew resistance was futile (as if she wanted to resist anyway) so she gave in.

Not that she would let anyone from the Warehouse know, god forbid if _Pete_ or worse still _Artie _found that she was 'fraternising with the enemy' she would never get a mission on her own again. She can feel the marks Helena left on her body and she can't help but blush and groan as last night replays over in her head.

_Myka's back hit the wall with a thud. Lips attached themselves to her neck soon after and warm, soft hands pulled her navy blue shirt from her black dress pants. Biting her lip to try to stifle her moans, Myka reached behind her and attempted to unlock the hotel door. Not getting anywhere fast, she gently pushed Helena away and grabbed her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as they were both in the hotel room, Myka found herself pulled backwards against Helena's curves and moaned as she felt H.G's breasts pressed against her back. _

_Teeth joined lips in the worship of Myka's neck. Myka's arms lifted to thread fingers through Helena's hair and pulled H.G away from her neck to her lips. Tongues duelled and teeth clacked as they fully gave themselves to their passion. Spinning Myka around to face her, Helena ripped Myka's shirt open, buttons flying in all directions, to get to what she so coveted. _

_Myka's black laced covered breasts tore an animalistic growl from Helena's throat and she leant forward to nibble and suck the delectable flesh before her. Myka could only hold on to H.G's arms to stop herself from falling to the ground. She caressed H.G's shoulders before running her hands up and threading her fingers through dark locks, pushing her chest out to increase contact. Tearing herself away from Myka's breasts, Helena smirked devilishly and kissed her way up Myka's neck to her ear. _

_Gently biting and sucking on the half-dressed woman's earlobe, H.G whispered huskily, "Shall we take this to the bed, darling?" Taking a breath to help calm down, Myka nodded and crashed her lips to Helena's. Walking backwards to the, thankfully, double bed Myka devoured Helena's mouth and started unbuttoning her white shirt. Quickly growing frustrated at her inability to keep her hands still enough to undo a button, Myka swore under her breath and just ripped the shirt open. The demonstration of Myka's strength made Helena groan low in her throat and wetness pooled in the underwear. _

_"Guess we're even about the shirt now, huh?" teased Myka as she gazed at the dishevelled woman frantically undoing her belt. Finally getting the infernal contraption open, Helena undid the zip and let the black dress pants fall to the cream carpet. Stepping out of her pants Myka then bent down to pull off her boots while Helena did the same. When she was finished both her and Helena were left in their underwear and the sight of H.G in only a shear white bra and matching panties left Myka speechless. _

_A pale, softly curved stomach stretched upwards to form to perfectly sized breasts. A growl left Myka as she stepped forward and yanked Helena to her, nipping at the other woman's lips. The bed hit the back of Myka's knees and she fell backwards, landing with a small squeak. Helena smiled and crawled over to Myka. Straddling her and grinding down H.G made both of them moan aloud and with a quick twist behind her back she let her bra fall down her arms and flicked it to the side. _

Myka tries to stifle a moan as her body reacts to the images her mind recreates. She looks down at the still slumbering woman next to her and bites down hard on her lip. She's so turned _on _and she knows that she won't be able to finish herself off (thanks to Helena and her fingers and _God_, that _tongue_!). She tries to convince herself that this is _wrong. _That she doesn't _want_ H.G to do that thing with her mouth and that she _definitely_ doesn't want to tie H.G up and ravage her for the next week.

But the thing is, she's never been good at lying to herself, lying to others she can do (she's a Secret Service Agent, the name of her job _requires_ her to lie) but she's always been honest with herself, so convincing herself she _doesn't _want Helena is just pointless. She wants Helena and not just in the sexual way either (she's not going to deny that the other woman makes her wet by just _breathing_). It's frustrating because Myka _knows_ that it won't work, not unless H.G gets reinstated as a Warehouse agent.

That gives Myka a thought, a thought that she knows will not die until she's tried it and succeeded.


End file.
